Mystwalker Week 2015!
by wolfiecaw
Summary: Mystwalker Week 2015! Let's go! Includes slight Edo Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's late. This always happens. Whatever! This is my last 'week' for the year! Yeh! Enjoy reading about this awesome but ignored ship! HAPPY MYSTWALKER WEEK!**

Day 1- Loyalty

"As punishment, Sugarboy, Hughes, Byro, and Erza Knightwalker will be helping to reconstruct Edolas." Mystogan ordered. All the commotion in Edolas died down, magic had disappeared. The ex-legion and Erza Knightwalker obeyed the new king. It took many years for Edolas to be reconstructed, but no one complained. It was for the good of the kingdom.

"King Mystogan! I think we're done! Really!" Erza Knightwalker said to Mystogan. It had taken a while, but Edolas had turned to a fine place once more. All the citizens were happy the way they were, facilities were built, and a code of law was constructed. Mystogan thought of Knightwalker as his best and most loyal helper throughout the times, and a year ago, he had let the legion rest. Mystogan told them their punishment was over. Yet, Knightwalker stuck with the king. Mystogan smiled at her remark.

"Good! We shall celebrate in the Royal Palace. I'll call the New Legion." Mystogan told Knightwalker. She smiled. She missed seeing the New Legion (called the New Legion because Mystogan thought that since they no longer had the same intentions as they did in the past, the name should be changed) because everyone was so busy these days. That night everyone got together and talked and ate. Mystogan even invited citizens, and near the end of the party, Mystogan said

"I would like to thank Erza Knightwalker for helping me even though her punishment was over! Without her, Edolas would still be in shambles!" Everybody clapped. Knightwalker blushed. She had only known Faust and the legion, had never been praised for that matter. She hadn't been truly happy other than the time she declared peace with the Earthland Erza. After the party died down and people started to leave, Mystogan told Erza to come to the balcony of the palace. Knightwalker walked there, feeling the fresh breeze of the night hit her face. Mystogan began to speak.

"Erza, you have been the loyalest person I've ever met, and you mean a lot to me. As much as Pantherlily. And I've thought a lot about this, but since you've helped me so much, I started to harbor some feelings for you. Erza Knightwalker, I love you! Will you be my lovingly loyal companion in life? Haha, what a crappy confession, right?" Mystogan said. Knightwalker just stood there, blushing. The legion peered through the windows of the balcony door, and Coco giggled. Suddenly, Knightwalker walked up to Mystogan and kissed him. When they parted Mystogan said

"I take that as a yes?" Knightwalker only nodded with a blush on her face. She finally opened her mouth and said

"King Mystogan, I love you too."

"Now, there's no need to call me king anymore is there?" Mystogan laughed. He truly loved his companion- she was far beyond loyal.

 **A/N: ACK! I've gotta publish soon! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Happy day one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to write. Anyways, this one kind of continues yesterday's! HAPPY MYSTWALKER WEEK!**

Day 2- Royalty

After Mystogan had confessed his love to Erza Knightwalker and she had accepted, Knightwalker was obviously appointed Queen of Edolas. There was a celebration in the palace, and Edolas was peaceful once more- magic or no magic. Knightwalker, however, was having a bit of trouble getting used to the title of "queen". Sure, she'd been serving the royalty for a while now, but it was nothing compared to being queen. And there was always so much work to be done. _At least Mystogan is here to help me get used to all this…_ Knightwalker thought. A smile appeared on her face. Just thinking about Mystogan calmed her down. She went back to being the queen and doing queen stuff like organizing events and bringing order and justice to Edolas. Except this time, the justice really was good.

"Your Highness, a citizen needs to speak to you." Sugarboy said. The doors flew open, and Lucy Ashley walked in.

"Where's the king, your highness?" Lucy Ashley asked.

"Napping. And that's actually not a lie- he was busy planning an event that he passed out." Knightwalker told her. Lucy Ashley snickered and said

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you and the king could find a nice place for a…" Lucy Ashley stuttered a lot but finally finished her sentence "w-w-wedding?" There was a really huge blush on her face. Knightwalker laughed.

"As your queen it'd be my pleasure. And who is the wedding for?" Knightwalker asked.

"Natsu and I…" Lucy Ashley mumbled. Knightwalker smiled and got to work finding the best place for a wedding. After being so cruel as to hunt Edo-Fairy Tail down, it was the least she could do as queen.

Mavis, was it hard to find a good place for a wedding. Knightwalker was getting stressed out looking for options. There were lots of nice places in Edolas, but the queen just couldn't figure things out. Knightwalker thought about doing the wedding at the palace, but she decided the palace already hosted way too many parties. Mystogan had finally woke up and walked into the room.

"Hm? What are you doing, sweetheart?" he said.

"Looking for viable wedding options for Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion." Knightwalker grumbled. Mystogan laughed and sat down right next to her.

"It's just part of being the queen. The job is to make the kingdom happy." Mystogan said, running his fingers through Knightwalker's hair. She felt a bit more calm because of the words from her husband. He made her feel comfortable. Like magic (if it still existed in Edolas), Knightwalker's stress was whipped away. She decided that royalty was a very small price to pay for being with the love of her life.

 **A/N: I can't help myself. I just have to sneak in a little bit of Nalu, even if it's Edo-Nalu. But it's still mainly Mystwalker! Right? Hope you enjoyed reading! Happy day two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In which Mystogan is a cashier at a clothing store and Knightwalker is a customer. Hey, a parallel world with characters from a parallel world! Yay! HAPPY MYSTWALKER WEEK!**

Day 3- AU (In which Mystogan works at a clothing store and Knightwalker is a customer)

Erza Knightwalker walked into the local clothing store. The store had recently opened so she thought she'd give the store a try. Why not? Well, first off, the store reeked of perfume. The store was obviously aimed for younger women. So Knightwalker was confused when one of the employees was a guy. Not to mention he had a weird tattoo cutting through his eye. Said employee walked up to Knightwalker.

"Hello welcome to _Edolaus_ , the fanciest fashion store! How may I help you today, young lady?" he said. Knightwalker saw his name tag. He even had a weird name to accompany his tattoo- Mystogan. Knightwalker sighed. The neighborhood she lived in was growing little by little, and all sorts of people were moving into her neighborhood.

"Um, where is the pants section?" Knightwalker asked. She was usually a pretty serious person but all her seriousness was sucked out of her since seeing Mystogan. He was just so weird, not to mention mysterious since his name tag had no last name.

"Over there." Mystogan said, pointing to a rather large area. _Like I know where 'over there' is._ Knightwalker thought. But she didn't say anything, and found her way through a maze of tightly squeezed clothing racks to the pants section. After parting ways with Mystogan, she felt herself regain her seriousness. Which she needed, since choosing pants was, in her head, a hard thing. Finally, she arrived at three different pants. Looking at the price tags, she realized she could only choose one. _Why are all of these so darn expensive?!_ Knightwalker thought, biting her lip. No choice but to try them on. Like magic, Mystogan somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"The changing rooms are that way." Mystogan said, pointing in the opposite direction. Knightwalker hadn't said anything, but he knew what she needed. She got freaked out a little, since some weird employee just read her mind, but she just walked to the changing rooms. The person handling the changing rooms was a blonde girl dressed in all black and her hair cut short. She was texting, not even paying attention to Knightwalker repeatedly saying 'excuse me'. Finally the girl, who Knightwalker looked at the name tag and read _Lucy Ashley_ , finally paid attention to Knightwalker.

"Hm? Oh. Here's a number thingy. Dressing room number three." Lucy Ashley said, handing her a small tile with the number three on it. "Hey, lady, don't you think boyfriends can be annoying sometimes? My boyfriend Natsu hasn't asked me out on a date in a while. And, like, he FINALLY suggests something, and it's to go to his house and watch some racing competition. Which I normally wouldn't mind but we haven't gone on a date in a while so-" Knightwalker slowly slipped away from Lucy Ashley. Knightwalker was single, always had been, and was not in the mood for hearing some girl rant about her boyfriend. Was it really this hard to just shop for pants? When Knightwalker got into the dressing room, it was very cramped and reeked of perfume. Mystogan floated back in mind. For some reason, the perfume was strongest near him. Weird. Knightwalker closed the door and tried on some pants. _Finally, some peace and quiet._ Knightwalker thought. But Mystogan just couldn't stop floating into her mind. Speak of the devil, just as Knightwalker was reaching for the second pair of pants (she was pantsless), Mystogan knocked on the door to ask if she needed anything. Like an idiot, Knightwalker forgot to lock her door. So as Mystogan leaned on it, the door flew open and he fell back. Mystogan's head hit the cold hard ground and when he finally opened his eyes…

he had front row seats to looking at Knightwalker's panties. Knightwalker shrieked, and Mystogan nose began to bleed. After all the commotion ended, Lucy Ashley punched Mystogan a few times. Everyone evacuated Knightwalker's dressing room. Knightwalker was embarrassed, obviously, but when she thought about Mystogan…

we could say she thought he was really weird, but Knightwalker seemed to like him anyways.

 **A/N: Lol. I enjoyed writing this one a lot! And yes, I just can't help myself but writing Nalu! XP Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'm going out of my way writing today, since life is insanely busy this week. Thanks for reading, and happy day three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, I'm not freaking out about this. This is kinda like day one, except it doesn't take the seven year time skip for Mystogan and Knightwalker to fall in love. Instead, their relationship starts in a more rockier path… HAPPY MYSTWALKER WEEK!**

Day 4- War Wounds

Knightwalker had been working to rebuild Edolas alongside King Mystogan and the ex-legion for about a year now. She was happy, being close to Mystogan. She started to like him a bit. But Knightwalker was uncomfortable with him ever since the whole magic incident. Knightwalker wasn't sure Mystogan felt the same- he might've hated her for all she knew!

"Knightwalker. Come here, help me figure out a new law." Mystogan called her. Knightwalker obliged. They spent a few hours working on it since Mystogan had already started. But the whole time, Knightwalker felt uncomfortable.

"Okay. Thanks, Knightwalker. Oh and I have something I must tell you." Mystogan said.

"I… I lo-" Knightwalker ran out the room before Mystogan could finish his sentence.

"K-Knightwalker! Wait!" Mystogan said, chasing after her. She was in the courtyard of the palace when Mystogan finally caught up. Panting, Mystogan finished his sentence.

"Knightwalker, I… I love you. A lot. I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." Knightwalker shot back at him.

"No! I'm not, Knightwalker! I really do love you! Would the king lie?" Mystogan said.

"Yes. Kings lie, Mystogan. Your father did. All the less reason to trust your word." Knightwalker said.

"That was my father! No listen to me! I love you, so so so much! Really, Erza!" Mystogan said.

"But why would you love me? I hurt Edolas- I hurt Fairy Tail! And I know you were once part of the Earthland Fairy Tail! How could you forget that? Forget the war?" Knightwalker said.

"For goodness sake, Knightwalker! That wasn't a war! And the past is in the past! Please! I'm not kidding! I love you! I want you to be the queen!" Mystogan said. Tears were in both of there eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. But I have not recovered from my war wounds. I do love you- now just isn't the time!" Knightwalker explained. Suddenly, Mystogan kissed her. When they parted Mystogan said

"war wounds can take a while to heal. But mine have already healed. And I'll make sure yours do, too. I love you Erza Knightwalker!" Mystogan's voice came out smoothly. Knightwalker calmed down and nodded.

"Fine, I guess. The past is in the past. I love you too, King Mystogan." Knightwalker said.

"Would you quit it with the king? I think, after this, you can just call me Mystogan." he replied.

 **A/N: It's short but sweet. But I hope you enjoyed reading! We're halfway through Mystwalker Week! Happy day four.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH MAVIS THIS STORY HAS 6 REVIEWS! This may not seem like a number to fuss over, but the highest number of reviews I've gotten on a story is 4. So thanks for the support, thanks for reading, and HAPPY MYSTWALKER WEEK!**

Day 6- Fight

In Edolas, a war broke out between the cities. Said war was happening because of the new way of life style in Edolas- some cities agreed, the others didn't. And how does this relate to Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker? The king and queen of Edolas? You'll see.

"Mystogan, you really don't have to fight out there. Kings never do!" Knightwalker argued at her husband.

"Erza! I'm not old like the king of Fiore or my dad! I'm young and able. I shall go out and fight, and there is no point in arguing." Mystogan decided. Knightwalker felt a heavy pang in her chest. Would he be okay? Mystogan told her to stay to rule over the remaining part of Edolas that was still the least bit sane. Knightwalker wanted to go back out into the fight, but knew she just had to stay at home. In the palace. All alone. Except for Coco and Byro, who were left behind to help Knightwalker (and also the fact that Coco was too young and Byro was too old). Mystogan marched out of the palace, dressed in an army uniform, and headed out into battle. Knightwalker saw him walk out from a small window near the top of the palace. She hoped Mystogan would be okay.

Days, weeks, months, eventually a year passed. There was still no word from Mystogan. Coco tried to reach out to Hughes or Sugarboy or someone, but nothing worked. In fact, Coco, Byro, and Knightwalker had recently received the news that Hughes had recently died in action, stabbed by an enemy's sword. Even without magic, people were strong.

"What a stupid civil war." Knightwalker said, holding back some tears. Coco was already bawling, and Byro just sat quietly.

"Your Highness, when will this all stop?" Coco asked between sobs. Knightwalker shrugged and patted Coco's head. Knightwalker began to ponder about Mystogan once more. She hoped he was okay- she loved him so much. Knightwalker couldn't imagine a life without him.

Another month passed when Coco ran through the doors carrying some paper in hand.

"Your Highness! One of the biggest battles yet started two days ago, and someone said they saw Mystogan!" she yelled. Knightwalker jumped out of her chair and put on battle gear, taking a nice sword along with her. She then ran out of the palace, leaving Coco and Byro surprised.

"M'lady, come back!" Byro yelled. But Knightwalker couldn't hear him. Her thoughts were so loud they filled her head and she wouldn't stop running.

 _Mystogan Mystogan have to find and protect Mystogan…_ Knightwalker's thought were only these few words, yet they kept looping in her mind. She eventually ran into battle, enemies jabbing at her. Knightwalker deflected them with her sword, hitting people as well. She ran through the battle, not aware of the presence of the rest of the soldiers. All that mattered was Mystogan. That's all.

When Knightwalker finally got to Mystogan, she was glad to see he was not terribly hurt. But then again, she was a few yards away. But she relaxed a bit, nothing could possibly happen in the time it took her to travel two yards.

Wrong.

Knightwalker was only two feet away when someone stabbed Mystogan from behind. She watched in horror, feet automatically moving towards Mystogan, as blood flew everywhere. Rage overtook Knightwalker, as she lashed out at anyone near her, stabbing multiple people- even the good side- on her way towards Mystogan. Knightwalker's sword shot through the body of the soldier who stabbed her love. More blood. Sword still in hand, Knightwalker dropped to her knees and turned Mystogan so she could see his face.

"M-Mystogan… I-I t-told you not t-to f-fight! Why d-didn't y-you l-listen?" Knightwalker said, unable to speak properly as she was crying. Mystogan's hand weakly came up and grabbed Knightwalker's hand.

"No, the fight is almost o-over…" Mystogan said weakly. His breathing was beginning to become uneven.

"Mystogan! D-do you s-see everything around y-you? The b-battle is not al-almost over!" Kngithwalker continued to speak and cry at the same time. With his few last breaths, Mystogan forced out his final words.

"I love you, Erza Knightwalker. Don't ever forget that." After that, Mystogan's hand slipped away from Knightwalker's, the rest of his body lying limp. The whole battle seemed to stop. Everyone watched as their king died. Knightwalker weeped, and was joined by the crying of all the soldiers, yelling about how foolish they had been. The war ended. And so did Mystogan's life.

 **A/N: Wow, my first time writing angst. Yep. I felt I could take a change, and what better time then a prompt that was "fight"? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed(?) and happy day five.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I didn't write yesterday… but I have a pretty good idea for today. And no, it's not angst like Day 5 (sorry 'bout that)! Anyways, enjoy! HAPPY MYSTWALKER WEEK!**

Day 6- Opposites Attract (This is the SFW prompt)

Two years had passed since King Mystogan and the ex-legion had begun to reconstruct Edolas. They were doing fine, but there was one problem.

"But Your Highness! Don't you think it's not fit for a king to rule all by himself? I'm telling you, you have to get married and find yourself a queen!" Byro kept nagging to Mystogan about this for a year now. And slowly but surely, Hughes, Sugarboy, and Coco tagged along with the nagging. Even Knightwalker was nagging Mystogan.

"Stop it! I barely know anyone here except you guys! And I don't want to marry any of you guys! Especially since more than half of you guys are men! Not that guys liking guys is bad it's just that I'm not into that sort of thing!" Mystogan yelled.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but explain why you're not going to marry anyone? I think I'd be a perfect candidate." Sugarboy asked, teasing the young king with the last sentence. Mystogan face-palmed before speaking.

"Coco is too young. Byro is too old. Sugarboy and Hughes are both way too weird. And Knightwalker…" Mystogan paused. _Damn, I've never thought about_ her _before… Better think of something quick_ Mystogan thought. He was really confused.

"And Knightwalker and I are opposites! There!" Mystogan finished. No one spoke for a while.

"Well then try to meet someone that isn't us." Coco suggested. Everyone face-palmed.

"Stupid queen business…" Mystogan grumbled. He was so annoyed. His father ruled without a queen for quite a while, so why couldn't he?

"Hello, Your Majesty." Knightwalker said.

"Hello." Mystogan replied. Suddenly he felt his heart beat go a little bit faster. _Mirajane was once able to talk to me when I was in Earthland… What is this feeling? Oh, love. Wait… LOVE?! No no no no I can't possibly love Knightwalker! We're complete opposites! Former Earthland Fairy Tail S-Class Mage and Former Edolas Fairy Tail Hunter? Impossible!_ Mystogan screamed in his head, a brilliant shade of red covering his face.

"Y-Your Highness! What's wrong? You look sick! COCO, BYRO, HUGHES, NOT SUGARBOY, COME HERE IMMEDIATELY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE KING!" Knightwalker yelled.

 _Great… this makes the situation worse. Now Sugar-weirdo is totally going to say I'm in love… Wait, Sugarboy isn't going to come here… DOES THAT MEAN THAT KNIGHTWALKER CAN TELL I LIKE HER? NOOOOOOO!_

"Uh… Knightwalker, why are you not calling Sugarboy?" Mystogan asked, worriedly.

"Hm? Oh, because the toaster exploded when he was toasting some pita bread. I told him he couldn't go anywhere until he fixed it. Why, do you want Sugarboy here?" she answered. Mystogan sighed and said

"No, I just thought it was weird you left one guy behind." Knightwalker nodded. Suddenly the ex-legion minus Sugarboy were at the scene.

"Your Highness! To bed! You are steaming! Coco, get some water! Byro, get one of those thingys that are like magic but are actually powered by something called science! Y'know, the temperature measuring thing!" Hughes ordered. Coco ran off, and Byro added that Hughes was talking about a thermometer before running off as well. Knightwalker and Hughes both carried Mystogan into his room. Carefully, Knightwalker and Hughes put him onto his bed. Except more not-carefully, since Hughes last-second decided to throw Mystogan onto the bed.

"Well, I'm going to check on Sugarboy, and then try to arrange a date for His Majesty. Those metal machine thingys that you can carry around everywhere and find anything you need are AWESOME! I love science! It's like magic!" Hughes said.

"Hughes, it's called a laptop." Knightwalker corrected.

"Wait- you're arranging DATES?!" Mystogan yelled. Knightwalker shushed him and told him to lay down. Hughes left. It was just the two of them- Knightwalker and Mystogan.

"The real reason that I didn't let Sugarboy come was because I knew he'd say you were in love. Although the whole toaster thing IS real. I can tell that you're in love, you know. And I'll tell you right now- I like you too. Does it really matter if we're opposites? The past is, well, the past." Knightwalker whispered. Mystogan just stared blankly at her.

"Huh. So you knew." Mystogan sighed. Suddenly, Knightwalker kissed him. Instead of moving back and being startled, Mystogan accepted the kiss. And was this a long and passionate one…

"HEY! You make us do all this work and here you two are, smooching?" Hughes yelled. Sugarboy nodded in agreement. Byro sighed while covering Coco's eyes. Mystogan and Knightwalker were so scared they ran in opposite directions, Mystogan hitting his head on the wall and Knightwalker falling off the bed.

"Well, I'll have to cancel that date. And look at you, Your Highness! What a liar! Opposites DO attract!" Hughes yelled.

 **A/N: I made it nice and long, to make up for not writing this yesterday. Thanks for reading! AND YAY! WE'VE HIT 8 REVIEWS! Happy day 6 (more like 7…) I will post day 7 TOMORROW! AGH! I'll try for the bonus day?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And now, day 7! Except it's on the bonus day? Sorry! Life interferes with writing sometimes. Enjoy! HAPPY THE DAY AFTER MYSTWALKER WEEK!**

Day 7- Jealousy (more like day 8?)

For about two weeks, Coco and Mystogan had been pretending to be siblings. So much so, some people in the palace who worked for the king began believing they actually were siblings. And this pissed Knightwalker off so much.  
"Is Knightwalker-neechan jealous? I think you are!" Coco bothered Knightwalker about this everyday. And everyday, Knightwalker yelled the same thing.

"I-I'M NOT JEALOUS! I just think Mystogan isn't acting like a king with you in the way! And don't try to get me into your sibling game!" In all honesty, Knightwalker was jealous. Knightwalker ran off to prepare breakfast, along with Hughes. Sugarboy had been banned from cooking duties ever since he accidentally baked a fork pie (an apple pie with a fork stuck inside).

"Morning, Knightwalker." Hughes said, as he began to get the breakfast ready.

"Hi." Knightwalker grumbled. _Why does Coco get to be so close to the king? Why not me? Sure, she did eventually help out Fairy Tail, but STILL! She wasn't any different from the rest of us in the beginning! Agh! Why can she pretend to be Mystogan's little sister, and I can't even get CLOSE to him! I hate Coco!_ Knightwalker yelled in her head. _Why why why why why-_

"KNIGHTWALKER! HEY! THE EGGS ARE, LIKE, BURNING! THE PAN IS, LIKE, ON FIRE!" Hughes yelled for about the fiftieth time. Knightwalker had been so entranced in thinking that she forgot the eggs.

"Ah! Hughes! Get the fire extinguisher!" Knightwalker yelled.

"You mean the red thing that can stop fires if you press it?" Hughes asked.

"You really need to learn the names of things that aren't magic! Yes, that one!" Knightwalker yelled. Hughes frantically reached for the fire extinguisher. The aftermath of the usage was no more fire, and a Hughes and Knightwalker that looked like ghosts.

"And you need to learn how to use things that aren't magic, too." Knightwalker sighed.

"Knightwalker-neechan! Hughes-neechan! What happened?" Coco asked when she saw the kitchen's state. Mystogan was behind Coco, and Byro next to Mystogan.

"Fire." Hughes said.

"Hughes should be banned from using the fire extinguisher." Knightwalker added. Mystogan sighed, Coco went to get Sugarboy for help and cleaning supplies, Hughes went to the bathroom, and Byro went to order take-out on the 'magical' thing called a phone (as Hughes put it). Mystogan and Knightwalker were left alone in the kitchen.

"Well, this breakfast is a mess." Mystogan said.

"I'm really sorry, Your Highness, I was out of it today." Knightwalker apologized.

"You really shouldn't let the sibling thing get to your head. It's nothing to get jealous over." Mystogan said. Knightwalker stood there, astonished.

"H-how did you know?" she said.

"I heard you talking to yourself last night. You are aware your room is next to mine and I don't go to sleep late, right?" Mystogan explained. _Crap…_ Knightwalker internally cursed.

"It's just annoying to see someone so close to you all the time because that person isn't me." Knightwalker confessed. Mystogan laughed, and then kissed Knightwalker.

"W-What? The? Hell?" Knightwalker yelled, pushing the young king away.

"I know you like me. And I like you too." Mystogan said. Knightwalker blushed, her face blending in with her hair. They kissed again, and Knightwalker wasn't jealous of Coco anymore. She didn't mind that Coco was so close to Mystogan- Knightwalker knew she was closer.

 **A/N: Yay. Shorter than day 6, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed! As a way of apologizing, I will write for the bonus day! Happy day 7 (eight maybe?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is, the bonus. This is the first day I'm doing a bonus :-O and this is the last day of fandom week writing before THE NEXT YEAR! Enjoy. HAPPY MYSTWALKER WEEK BONUS DAY!**

Bonus Day- Royal Ball

It was a New Year's Eve in Edolas. Mystogan, being the king, held a royal ball.

And was the ballroom packed that day.

"Sometimes, I regret holding this royal ball… I can barely breathe." Mystogan sighed. Knightwalker chuckled. As for these two, they had gotten married a few months ago. Patting Mystogan's head, Knightwalker said

"Hey, Myst, why don't we dance? It's the new year. We should end it happily." A smile broke out on Mystogan's face. He stuck out his hand.

"May I take this dance, m'lady?" Mystogan said. Knightwalker laughed at his formality, and they began to dance. It really was calming Mystogan down- any feeling of being cramped disappeared once he took his queen's hand. Slowly, their footsteps matched the rhythm of the song, and they danced the night away. In the distance, the could see Hughes dancing with Sugarboy (only Sugarboy was enjoying the dance- Hughes wore a disgusted look) and Coco dancing with Byro (Coco wearing the same disgusted look as Hughes).

"Knightwalker, there's only a minute left until the next year. Should we start the countdown?" Mystogan pointed out. Knightwalker nodded and rushed for a microphone.

"Hello people of Edolas! There is only a minute before the new year!" Knightwalker announced. Everyone froze and began counting down from sixty. Eventually, the countdown reached three. And everyone yelled as loud as they could.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Confetti exploded everywhere, everyone cheered. Coco passed out (she ate too many chocolate strawberries and began to crash, but held on long enough for the new year). Hughes and Sugarboy fist bumped. Byro also passed out (he too ate too many chocolate strawberries for some reason). And Mystogan and Knightwalker kissed.

"This was a nice royal ball." Mystogan said. Knightwalker nodded in agreement.

"I love you." Knightwalker said to Mystogan, before they kissed once more- their first kiss of the new year, at a royal ball.

 **A/N: Short but sweet, this is the end of Mystwalker Week. As I already said, this is the last week I will be writing for before 2016 (I don't ship Rowen or Miraxus) and I won't write for another** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **fandom week until February. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you read the three other weeks I wrote before this, I hope you enjoyed that too. Thanks for sticking with me for this Mystwalker Week, and happy bonus day.**


End file.
